The present invention relates in general to a document and file organizer, and more particularly, to an adjustable band of flexible material for selectively organizing in stacks or bundles various documents and files such as papers, stationery, envelopes, paper currency, stock certificates, bank notes, magazines, reports and the like.
A variety of systems and aids have been designed to store documents and files in protected environments which also facilitates their identification for retrieval when desired by the user. For example, file pockets and envelopes are known for transporting documents or for shelf filing. Documents are typically contained within these file pockets and envelopes either loosely or subdivided within file folders and jackets. These known systems and filing aids are designed for the storage of loose documents as opposed to organizing these documents in selected stacks as desired by the user. For example, within a given file folder or pocket it may be desired to retain groups of selected documents organized in one or more bundles which may be conveniently accessed for review without disturbing other selected documents within the same file folder or pocket.
There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 137,000 a band for holding small parcels such as packages of bank notes, piles of paper and the like. Bands for a similar purpose are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 369,543, 299,323, 504,213, 216,543 and 2,299,697. In addition, there is also known bands for holding articles of clothing such as shirts from U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,649, transparent pie covers from U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,206 and preserving in predetermined confirmation a pile of small articles such as oranges and the like from U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,102. In general, each of these bands are constructed from an elongated strip of flexible material having means for securing same in the form of a continuous loop. Despite these numerous variations, there remains unknown a band which is conveniently adjustable to securely accommodate a stack of documents or files to be organized.